


Imperfect Perfection

by ScribeOnTheSide



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Flirting, Gay, Hair care, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, can't these two boys just have some fun, maybe next time, shutting the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOnTheSide/pseuds/ScribeOnTheSide
Summary: Subaki struggles a little with his inherited need for perfection.  Hinata tries to help.  20 characters + 20 scenarios dice roll exercise to get my groove back:  Prompts here were Subaki and "Im bored"Maybe next time there will be more smut :-)





	

Sweat ran down the side of the knight’s face as he ran through his Naginata katas one more time. The late afternoon sun gleamed off his bare chest and arms as the bladed staff swung from point to point, hips and hands shifting to enhance the deadly movements. Subaki had lost count of how many times he’d run through them today but the position of the sun told him that hours had past since he entered the woods for his solitary training session. The hidden clearing was far enough away from the camp to keep the others from hearing him but not so far away that he couldn’t return quickly in case of trouble. 

 

Completing his final kata, he held the final pose, minutely correcting the placement of his feet and the angle of the blade at the end of his naginata. Once he was satisfied everything was perfect, he held it another minute, then relaxed. With all the battles lately, he didn’t have time to keep up his practice the way he’d like. His family would be so disappointed in the sloppiness of his katas. Subaki’s insecurity began to lick at the edges of his thoughts. Shaking his head, he pushed them down. He had started rough but now the katas were back the way they should be...perfect. 

 

Subaki sighed, pushing loose auburn strands of long hair back from his face. He should run through them again, just to be sure. He swung his weapon side to side, lacklusterly trying to muster the energy to continue training but it was no use. He was tired and frankly, bored. The need for perfection drove him to the woods but now, the need for companionship called him back out. Surely he was good enough for now and earned a break? Subaki smirked a little at the thought of what his father would say to that.  
“Good enough? We are *never* good enough! We must always be better! YOU must always be better, always aim higher, always be, well, you know…” he imitated in a deep, growling voice. 

 

He coughed a little to clear the voice from his throat and laughed.  
“Enough of this! Time to clean up.”

 

One of the benefits of this clearing was a stream just on the edge of one side. Subaki stripped down and waded out to the deeper waters to wash off the sweat and dirt. Afterwards, he pulled new underclothes and pants from his bag and dressed. Before slipping on his shirt, he took a moment to redo his hair, catching up the strands that had come out during the training and returning them to their place in his hair tie. Gathering up his things, the Sky Knight headed towards the camp as the shadows began to lengthen in front of him. 

 

Subaki wandered the camp grounds looking for something to do. He noted many camp followers and soldiers bustling around but none of the royal family and their retainers. Did he miss something important? No one seemed distressed so it must not be anything too earth shattering. But still, it wouldn’t be the first time that he’d been left out due to the time he required to keep up his skills. And he told himself, again, that he was fine with that. 

 

“Subaki! Subaki...wait up!”  
Subaki turned around to see Hinata stepping out of the blacksmith’s tent, covered in sooty, smeared marks from head to toe. As he watched, the samurai wiped his filthy hands on the front of his pants legs, adding to the disheveled appearance. 

 

“Hinata! Looking… good, as usual. Did you have to crawl into the fire to get something?” he asked, a bemused smile settling on his face as he assiduously tried to stay out of reach of the other man. Hinata always brightened his mood, although he was careful not to show it. The samurai’s smile gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, even while being frustratingly distracting.

 

Hinata grinned and stepped forward, slapping the knight on the back, leaving a large black handprint.  
“The blacksmith is teaching me how to forge my own weapons during our downtime. It seemed a handy skill to have. It’s sweaty, dirty work but a lot of fun.”  
He fell in step next to Subaki as the man resumed his walk through the camp.  
“What about you? No one’s seen you since this morning. Did it take you that long to get your hair and clothes just right for the celebration tonight?”

 

“Of course not, I wake up looking this good every… Wait… What celebration?” 

 

“It’s Queen Mikoto’s birthday today. Prince Takumi and his siblings talked about how much they missed her and should do something to let her know they still remembered her. Prince Ryoma thought that instead of memorializing her with sadness and tears that she would prefer happiness and joy. So they’re pulling together a party to celebrate her life and courage.”

 

Subaki frowned, appalled at his thoughtlessness. How could he have forgotten what day it was? He left Princess Sakura alone to selfishly train, not realizing that she may have needed his support on this of all days. 

 

Hinata watched the play of emotions just below the surface of the sky knight’s face. Everyone knew Subaki was fiercely protective of the Hosidan princes and princesses in all things. He also held himself to an impossible standard. It was one of othe things Hinata liked about this prim and proper man. However, it didn’t take much to tip him into a spiral of recriminations. The news about the date and the party wasn’t sitting well. That was plain to see.

 

Once again focusing his thoughts, Subaki turned to Hinata.  
“Where’s the party to be? Is there anything else that needs to be done?” 

 

“Not really. They wanted to plan and set it up themselves as their gift to the late Queen. We’ve all just been staying out of their way.”  
Hinata paused. A way to wipe that frown off his fellow retainer’s face popped into his head. The man just needed something new to focus on. And Hinata knew his biggest pet peeve.

“Soooo…. We should probably head over there right now, don’t you think, Subaki?”

 

Subaki eyed Hinata up and down, taking in the layer upon layer of soot and sweat. A look of horror crossed his face.  
“For Naga’s sake, look at you! You can’t attend a party in a pig sty looking like that! By the gods, no, I won’t allow it. It would bring shame on our royal masters.”  
He turned briskly, grabbing Hinata by the arm and pulling him towards the bath tents.  
“We can go find you some suitable clothes and see what we can do with that hair of yours after a long, hard scrubbing.”

 

Smirking, Hinata let the man pull him along.  
“Well, if you put it that way…”

 

Subaki pushed Hinata ahead of him towards the bath tents and stepped back.  
“Uhhhh… you go get that bath and I’ll see if I have anything that fits you.”

 

Hinata headed off, giving him a broad smile and a wink.  
“I’m quite sure you have something that fits me just fine, Sky Knight.”

 

Exasperated, Subaki stalked towards his tent, trying to fight off the flush he felt creeping down his cheeks. That man always did that, throwing him off balance, deliberately misconstruing his remarks then acting all innocent when Subaki would get flustered. It seemed to be Hinata’s favorite game. He had to admit though, no one could get him out of his own head quite like the feisty samurai. He wondered what would happen if he ever responded back with anything other than throwing up his hands and changing the subject. He’d never really thought about returning the sentiments and seeing what would happen. Until now. As he began to ransack his chests for something suitable to wear, he gave the idea some thought. His earlier moodiness began to turn into an almost reckless feeling of wanting something to break the monotony of his life. 

 

By the time he located appropriate clothing, his mood had lightened and the thought of a party had him whistling. Even finding the black handprint on his jacket didn’t ruin his good mood. He opted for a more relaxed, less militant look for the evening. That should surprise some people. 

 

Returning to the bath tents, he found Hinata finished with his bath, a towel wrapped around his waist and rubbing his hair dry. Subaki suppressed a grin at the dark brown hair sticking out in all directions. Putting on a serious face, he walked up and delivered the outfit.  
“This should make you presentable enough. But that hair. I’ll have to do something with that hair. Here, sit down.” 

 

“I place myself completely in your skilled hands.” Hinata said as he pulled up a stool and sat, his back towards Subaki.  
“Make me look as handsome as you.”

 

Subaki rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but laugh as he started to drag a comb through Hinata’s protesting hair.  
“That, my friend, is an impossible task but I’ll do my best.”

 

A short time later, Hinata’s hair was mostly back under control and he was dressed in a sleeve-less purple tunic with white loose pants and simple sandals. He noted that Subaki was dressed the same except with close fitting sleeves on a light blue tunic that offset his hair. 

 

“How come I don’t get any sleeves? And why purple?”

 

Subaki gave the samurai’s topknot one final yank to tighten the tie.  
“You got the purple one because it suits your coloring and sleeveless because....”

 

He paused a moment, his hands still on Hinata’s hair as he decided. Why not see what happens?

 

“...because arms that look that good should always be bare. Now turn around and let me look at you.”

 

Hinata stood up and turned around, facing the knight. Subaki noticed that, for once, it was the other man blushing, not him. This game could make the evening much more entertaining. He critically eyed Hinata up and down, shifting a piece of material here, tucking a strand of hair there. 

 

“There now… Finally fit for the royal presence. Perfect!”

 

Hinata stood for a moment. He couldn’t think of what to say next. Not only had Subaki done his hair and picked his clothes, he’d actually complimented him. Hinata usually took the lead in that department. He liked to tease him until he turned red. He’d always assumed it was from embarrassment but what if it wasn’t? 

 

Subaki finished piling up their belongings and after requesting they be sent to their respective tents, headed for the door. 

 

“Hurry up, Hinata.” he called over his shoulder. “It won’t do to keep the masters waiting.”

 

Hinata hurried to catch up, falling in step with this newly interesting man. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that evening, two slightly weaving figures meandered their way down the main road towards the quarters area. They loudly sang a bawdy tune, missing and making up a majority of the words.

 

“Admit it, Subaki! I won that contest with that last drink. That put me one ahead of you.”

 

Subaki straightened up, placing a hand on his chest and tried to look offended.  
“I think not, my good sir. My lineage will not stand for a loss in any contest. I submit that my glasses were a little fuller than yours so I won by a slight margin.”

 

Hinata looked at him with a cocked eyebrow then broke out laughing. Subaki tried to keep a straight face but quickly joined him. As they restarted their journey to the tents, Hinata threw his arm over Subaki’s shoulders.  
“I’ll give you the contest if you’ll answer one question.”

 

Subaki fought the urge to slide his arm around the other man’s waist but lost, settling his hand on Hinata’s hip.  
“You can’t give me what I already won but what’s the question?”

 

“Why are you so set in your routines? The training, the clothes… just everything. Isn’t it tiring?”

 

As the silence grew, Hinata worried he’d overstepped and tried to think of something light to change the subject. Just as he opened his mouth to say it, Subaki stopped him with a deep sigh.

 

“Yes, it’s exhausting. And so bone-wearyingly boring. Everything has to be just right. I have to practice until it can’t be anything but right. My family won’t accept anything less than perfection. So I devote my life to it. But sometimes, like tonight, I want to just...be and not worry about whether my outfit is ok or if i said the right thing or did the correct steps to that crazy dance Hinoka loves so much. I want to breathe without feeling like I’m failing all the time.”

 

The pair reached the front of Subaki’s tent. He dropped his arm from Hinata and turned to face him. Hinata could see him fighting to pull his outer shell back into place. He reached out and placed a hand on Subaki’s shoulder. He wanted nothing more than to hug this secretly broken man. Subaki placed his hand over the samurai’s.

 

“Hinata... I trust you won’t tell anyone that?”

 

Hinata gave him a soft smile.

 

“No reason anyone needs to know. But you need to lay off yourself. No one wants you to be better. They like you the way you are.” Hinata cleared his throat. “I… like you the way you are.” 

 

Subaki looked started then his eyes lit up as he studied the man in front of him. Then, as if he’d made a decision, he stepped forward, knotting his hands into the front of Hinata’s tunic, pulling him close. Their lips met abruptly, freezing them both for a moment. Hinata slid his hands around Subaki’s waist. More softly this time, Subaki dropped feather light kisses, gently increasing the pressure. Hinata parted his lips under the urging. A low moan escaped his throat as the tip of Subaki’s tongue touched his. He could feel Subaki smile and redouble his efforts. They finally paused, gasping for air as the blood raced through their systems, Hinata wound an escaped piece of auburn hair around his fingers, giving it a light tug. Subaki reached behind Hinata’s head and released the topknot, letting the dark brown hair cascade down the other man’s shoulders, framing his face. 

 

“So….what now?” ask Hinata, his voice quavering a little. 

 

Subaki gave him a slight smirk and tilted his a head towards the tent flap.  
“Do you want to come help me be imperfect for awhile? Or should we just continue to put on a show out here?”

 

Hinata grinned and taking Subaki’s hand, he headed for the tent.

 

“No one likes a show better than me. But a little ‘imperfection’ sounds *perfect* right now.”


End file.
